


【策瑜】问相逢

by mitsuki0224



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki0224/pseuds/mitsuki0224
Summary: *虎妖策×人类瑜*发情期
Relationships: 孙策/周瑜, 策瑜
Kudos: 15





	【策瑜】问相逢

周瑜起身，半掩上窗扉，向外看了一眼。夜色浓墨，草丛飞快地动了几下，响起喵喵的叫声，孙策神色难抑失望，漠然点了点头，仿佛努力说服自己接受意料中的结果。

周瑜松开衣带，扬手令外衣从肩上滑落，逐次褪去全部衣物，最终完全赤裸，站在一地狼藉之中，月光映着皎白肌肤，令身体暴露无遗，长发堪堪遮着淡红乳尖，在削瘦的腰侧轻荡。

“小老虎。”他吸了口气，道，“算你抢先了，来。”

旁的话已无需多言，孙策踌躇数息，粗暴地扯过他的手扣在头顶，压在床头，又将被褥拢在周围姑且算作缓冲，俯身以膝盖顶弄周瑜双腿间肉根，令他喉中泄出吃痛呻吟，脸色更发红起来，很快硬挺得顶住孙策小腹，难堪地微侧过脸。

“床头的柜子。”周瑜勉强道，“我够不到。”

孙策吻了吻他润红的唇，舌尖从口中抽离时带起黏腻的银丝，断裂，落在胸膛上，折射出充满情欲的润泽水光。柜中放了些皮质束具、玉势和油膏，以及若干不知用途的东西，看得周瑜一阵无言，想起此处是个风月场所，说：“那些就不用了吧，日后再说。”

孙策拨弄了一下，嗯了一声，也不知道是在认同前半句话还是后半句话，随手拿了罐玫瑰膏出来，说：“腿张开点。”

“......”周瑜说，“你还真是。”索性张开腿缠在他腰上，一只手盖着眼睛，看不见的事就当没发生，任由他去弄。

水声在室内显得尤为分明，孙策心跳得厉害，仿佛渴盼良久的事物落入掌握，只想叼到窝里去藏起来，甚或撕碎了吞咽下去，暴戾之意几乎冲破胸口，又被他强按着，深深看着周瑜的脸，与熙日薄雾一般朦胧的红潮。春夜里花香四溢，将周瑜身上的味道染得暖融甜腻，血脉亦在刺激之下不住搏动，便胡乱在指间裹了层融化的油膏，说了句：“疼了咬我。”不管不顾地顶了根手指进去。

周瑜低低“嗯”了一声，过多的透明液体沿着腿根淋漓流下去，冰凉中带着难以言表的催情感，更多的则淌进体内深处，激得软嫩的肠肉不住抽搐，收缩着欲将外来物驱逐出去，接着被强硬撑开，旋转搅弄，直蹭得穴口黏腻流水，含不住一般开合着，才草草抽出去，换了根东西抵着。

“叫我名字好不好。”孙策像讨糖果吃的小孩，不住摩挲着周瑜脸颊，低声向他要求。

周瑜被他唤了几声才回过神，轻喘道：“哪来这么多话.......快进来，忍着不难受么。”

孙策强行掰开他挡着脸的手，露出晕红的眼角，闻言短促地笑了一下。他笑起来时会露出一对尖锐的虎牙，饱含青年清朗爽快的意气，当它们衔着皮肉吸吮时却活像真正的野兽利齿，只在真正撕破皮肤之前却步，恋恋不舍地改以湿润的唇舌抚慰。

“不。”他任性地说，“我还能忍，快叫我。”

周瑜心说也不知道是在为难我还是为难你自己，张了张嘴，没说出来，改以手指沾了点液体，也不管是什么，潦草地在他小腹上写了个“策”字。笔画倒还是漂亮的，最后收笔向下一扬，堪堪停了手。

“这样成了。”周瑜道，“再不然真的把你扔出去......”

威胁的话说到一半猝然停住，拖长为变了调的喘息：“......孙策！”

“这不是挺好听的吗。”孙策戏谑道，继而埋首他脖颈中，缓慢地抬腰送进去，眉头微微拧紧了些，分神与强烈的快感对抗。

性器逐寸碾开敏感的嫩肉，继而被湿滑内壁吸吮缠紧，让人错觉是在将猎物柔软的要害开膛破肚，只恨不得抵到最深处，直到避无可避才好。

周瑜瞳上蒙了一层泪意，足尖不自然地绷了起来，敞开的大腿内侧阵阵抽搐，等孙策顶了大半进去，不动了，才放松了喘出口气。后穴被撑得鼓胀不堪，因为紧张，也格外敏感，连性器挺翘的头部和脉络都被一丝一缕含着勾勒清晰，简直像吞了个活物。

“不要哭啊。”孙策用手背抹了抹他的脸，“还没完呢。”

说罢亲昵地舔去那一线水痕，退出来些许，再整根捅入，仿佛经年夙梦成真，一时没轻没重起来，只顾着发狠顶撞，听得周瑜不住在耳边呻吟。起先还细细地压在唇中，后来失了力气，只随着他动作发出含混的叫声，时而顶到敏感点，就格外哑一些，额上汗涔涔的，说不清是疼还是欢愉。

  
  
  


夜里也不知几时才睡去，更深露重，春宵散尽了便显得格外冷。

床尾多了分熟悉的重量，沉甸甸地压着被角，将狭小空间盘踞得密不透风，半梦半醒之间，赤足踩着软热的皮毛，令人颇为惬意。

窗外的猫咪也静下去，明月高悬，神州回春，整个世界仿佛都在悄然品味蔓生的生机，只教人勿论明日，但求今朝。


End file.
